Bad Enough?
by LaynaPanda
Summary: When one day, sixth grade crush Lucy Heartfillia says she likes Bad Boys and Natsu overhears and decides it's time for a makeover. —Natsu&Lucy


**notes: **any ATL fans? no? yes? Bad Enough For You ;) i still have one more one-shot to upload which i'm debating weather or not to upload. oh well, enjoy this one though because i wrote this one yesterday!  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>i should really be putting this in every one of my stories but most of you should know i am not Hiro Mashima sooo... ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway of his school with his hands shoved in his pockets and back hunched, a yawn flew out of his mouth since it was too early for him even though it was almost eleven.<p>

He was on his way to his fourth period when suddenly, his ears perked up and he froze in his spot just hearing the voice of the girl he's been crushing on since the sixth grade. Even though they were friends and he should have just walked away since it was just a normal conversation between her and another friend but when he heard a certain sentence, it really made him stop and think.

"Yeah, I like Bad Boys."

And it made him reevaluate his entire life because this was the girl he's been crushing on since the sixth grade and the girl he's been trying to ask out for the past four years and half.

He then high-tailed out of there because he had a plan and the last bell rang.

* * *

><p>His plan started the next day.<p>

He had a casual dress shirt on with two of the top buttons unbuttons to show off his nice chest, dark jeans that hung loosely against his hips and his beaten up chuck taylors that perfected the douchey-looking style. His hair was everywhere and spiky as always and instead of a grin, it was a smirk plastered on his face.

Girls stared as he walked past and he couldn't help but have pride swell up in his chest since even Lucy was gawking, too.

"Erm... hey Natsu... what's up with the new look?" Was the first thing she said and he could tell she looked a bit impressed since she stared at his chest, his smirk widening. "Sup Luce. I just thought maybe I would look good like this, y'know? You like?"

"I guess..."

He shrugged as if he didn't care and the two walked down the hallway together, scurrying to class before they were late for homeroom.

"So, how did you night go last night? Anything interesting?"

"S'fine." He brushed it off as he continued to walk in silence, the blonde waiting for him to ask how _her_ night when but he didn't say anything like that.

She merely huffed and brushed it off as Natsu opened the door to their classroom, entering but not keeping it open for his blonde companion who was caught walking right into the door which caught her by surprise. Natsu really did want to apologize and open the door for her but he kept his cool as he just walked over to where his seat was, pulling the chair out to lean against it and perch his feet on top of it.

Lucy came where he was moment later with a red mark on her forehead, the look of annoyance plastered on her face but she didn't say anything but sit down next to him.

Huffing in irritation, she tried once again. "So, Natsu, as I was saying before, last night I had this _horrible—__"_

"Ah-ah," he suddenly spoke up as he raised his hand. "sorry sweetheart, but, I don't really care."

Lucy gawked in surprise as the said male flashed a bittersweet smile her way before the teacher came in and yelled for roll.

—**X**—

It was lunch and Lucy still hasn't recovered from that morning but she decided to ignore it since it could have been him playing around.

But she realized it wasn't when he continued to fire towards her again and again.

"Geez, I'm so hungry. I couldn't eat breakfast this morning since I was running late!" Lucy cried out as she sat down with her girl-friends and guy-friends at the lunch table, Natsu included. Her lunch tray consisted of multiple fruits, a pudding cup, and a sandwich which was sold at their cafeteria.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't, you've been gaining a lot of weight lately." Natsu said a bit harshly as he grabbed her pudding cup, smirking at her gaping face. "I'll help you start your diet," he said, peeling open her pudding cup before devouring the entire thing and the next thing he did was grab her sandwich. "stick with fruits and vegetables, sweetheart."

Flashing another bittersweet smile, Lucy stood up and stormed off leaving the entire table gawking at what the male just did.

—**X**—

It was sixth period and Lucy was a bit pissed but she still had hope.

She just thought, maybe Natsu had a bad morning and he was letting it out with everyone around him so she let that lunch bit, past. She was planning on speaking to him at the end of the day while they walk home to see if everything was alright back at home but when he insulted her once again in sixth period, she was completely done with him at this point.

While passing the last math test out, her math teacher stopped at Lucy's desk to hand her back her math test she thought she did well on but when she received it, her heart sank as she saw the large red _C_ on the top of her sheet.

Leaning in towards the blonde who sat in front of him, Natsu flashed a goody grin, trying to see her grade. "What'd you get?" He asked but the question was answered almost immediately as he noticed the large C on her paper making him grimace and hiss. "Ooh, a C... damn, I even got a B on this test."

"What?"

"You're such a dummy, Luce." He smirked as Lucy whipped her head around to look at him. "Well, you're blonde for a reason." He shrugged carelessly as Lucy gawked at him, anger boiling inside her as she heard what he just said to her.

He _knew_ she hated blonde jokes and he _knew_ she was smarter than this but _why_ was he saying _that_ to her?

Huffing in irritation, she turned around in her seat and ignore him the entire class period.

—**X****—**

By the end of the day, Lucy was _pissed_. Not only because she got a C on her math test that was a huge part of her grade but because Natsu was being a _total ass _the entire day and it was _only to her_. She didn't understand what was going on but she was _done_ with his bullshit. He constantly made fun of her weight, made blonde jokes which she just _hated, _didn't open doors for her at all, and he just didn't have _any_ sorts of manners that day.

It irked her since she knew Natsu was a nice guy and she liked that about him but all of a sudden, a day later, he's a complete douche!

She didn't know what he was trying to prove but at this point, she completely lost it.

"Hey, Lucy!" She heard making her ignore his cry and continue to walk home when suddenly she felt his warm large hand wrap around her arm and whirl her around. Her brown orbs locked with his onyx ones which were covered with his dark shades and she couldn't help but scoff, looking away in annoyance.

"_What?_" She hissed slightly making him snicker. "Geez, what's up your fat ass?"

Turning red from anger and embarrassment, she suddenly burst. "_That's it!_" She screamed making him flinch and reel back as she shot him a furious look. "I don't know _what's_ going on with you today but I can't handle it anymore!"

"Handle what?"

"You! This!" She motioned at him. "Why are you being such an asshole today?!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to play dumb but the fire burning in her eyes showed she wasn't kidding around. "Lucy listen—"

"No, _you_ listen!" She spat, jabbing her finger into his chest hard enough to make him wince. "I don't know what's up _your _ass but I'm sick and tired of your douchebag self! You've constantly made fun of me today and made me feel like shit _all day!_ You made fun of my weight, you were rude, and you made a blonde joke on me even though you _knew_ I hated those! If you don't want to be friends with me then so say it! _Stop_ fucking around with me, Natsu Dragneel! I thought you were a nice guy and that's what I always liked and admired you for but all of a sudden you're this _bad boy_ and I hate it! I hate it, I tell you! And let me tell you, I'm _done_ being friends with you if this is going to continue!"

Watching how she blew up on him, his eyes widen as he pulled off his black shades off and stared at the blonde with an hurt expression on his face.

"Lucy... Luce, I—I didn't... I just—"

"You just _what?_ You thought I would like this?"

"Well, yeah." He answered honestly as he looked at a bit uncomfortable, avoiding her gaze. "Didn't you say you did yesterday?"

"_What?_" She asked in confusion as she furrowed her brows and looked at the pink-haired male who rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Didn't you say it yesterday?"

"What did I say?"

"You said you like bad boys, Luce." He said as he still refused to look her in the eyes. "You said that to one of your friends."

"When?"

"When it was around fourth period. I was walking and I heard you say that to someone and I heard you clearly say you like bad boys so... today I came as the _'bad boy'_ so you can like me." He finally looked up to lock eyes with the blonde who's eyes widened at that. "I've liked you since the sixth grade and I never knew how to bring it up so I when overheard you say you liked bad boys, I thought maybe this time I could finally have you. But... I guess it didn't work."

"Oh my god," Lucy gasped when she realized what he was saying. "Oh my god, Natsu..."

"What?"

"Are you serious?" She asked, her lips curling upwards to break out into a smile as she started to giggle making him frown and furrow his brows in confusion. "What?"

"Natsu, no, I didn't mean bad boys as in boys that are bad! I meant the movie, _Bad Boys!"_

Standing limply in front of his blonde crush, Natsu blinked in confusion before he finally processed everything and his face flamed up in embarrassment.

"Are you—are you _serious?_"

"Yes!" She giggled making him feel even more bashful. "I was talking to Cana about that movie! I didn't think you were listening!"

"Oh," he replied, his mind going blank as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

How was he going to explain _this?_ How as he going to _survive _this? He practically confessed to the girl he likes and now, she probably thinks he's an idiot.

"Shit," he mumbled as he shook his head and covered his face with his palms. "Shit, _fuck_... I was a major douchebag and ass to you today... oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm just _so fucking sorry_. I though—I _tried_, I mean, I—"

Giggling, Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the male and pecked him right on the cheek making his eyes widen.

"It's alright," she answered making him stare down at her. "I don't like bad boys but I think you can be an exception."

Soon realizing what that meant, a face-splitting grin spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around her waists before dipping his head down to lock lips with her.

Pulling away from a breather, he looked down at his new girlfriend. "Am I bad enough for you, yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>did anyone miss my one-shots? hah, i doubt it. but really, all these great ideas and i'm sitting around doing nothing. D:  
>i'm planning on uploading a new story so look out for that. ilysm<p>

leave a lovely review. :) x


End file.
